


Touch her

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: So this is an oldie but a goodie prompt: emma gives regina a massage and it turns smutty or extremely fluffy. you're the author so it's your choice.Asked by usscaroline via tumblr





	Touch her

“You are sure that you know how to do this?” The brunette’s skeptic tone made Emma smile a little, light bouncing on her hair as she nodded. She had begun to slightly curl it again and, despite her reservations the former queen stared at the younger woman, stare dropping just slightly as Emma run her hands over her upper thighs, nodding again.

“I promise you I do.” The words were a whisper, barely escaping slightly parted lips and Regina focused on those before taking a deep breath and turning towards where the other woman had set up the oils she had promised Regina time and time again she knew how to use.

Which wasn’t something Regina doubted -through the course of the months they had already spent together, playing with lines that they had already started to blur even before realizing what they were doing- she had already learnt to never doubt Emma’s statements of what she was able to do. Still, as she let the blonde’s cold fingers slip below the hem of her blouse, she shivered a little; feeling nervous all over in a way she hadn’t felt ever since the first time she had stared at those green eyes and told them that yes, she wanted the blonde. Wetting her lips and grasping her fingers around the tight rope her powers created around her, she released a little bit of the tension, sparks cracking through the air while she heard Emma’s voice asking her to lie-down. Which she did.

The texture of the sheet beneath her didn’t feel strange but the way Emma moved around a little -her presence disturbing the lines of magic that kept prickling Regina’s mind as she tried her best not to turn around and kiss the blonde senseless- before pressing the palms of her hands flatly on her shoulder blades did. Never once talking or making a sound, the blonde started making small circular motions, fingertips digging on Regina’s skin as the former queen did as she had been instructed and closed her eyes, pressing her own fingers against the surface of the sheet, her magic jumping from her body to Emma’s despite her intent on controlling it.

The blonde, however, instead of cowering from it like she had done once, or stop and pretend that it hadn’t happened like she had tended to do once upon a time, chuckled and moved lower, fingers tickling Regina’s sides as she moved them up and down, pressing and coming together again at the former queen’s spine before moving again, apart and in circles as her own magic began to coat them both.

Regina felt Emma’s fingers beginning to come closer to the looser pants she had been asked to wear, teasing as she began to feel the younger woman’s upper body weight hovering over her, her body warmth a constant every time she drew a breath. It was too much, a different kind of too much and the brunette cleared her throat several times, fingers now painfully digging on the bed as she tried, fought, against her wish to simply let her magic run free.

Because, yes, they had already done that. Multiple times. Yet there was something that night on the way Emma had asked Regina to be sure she wanted the massage, the way she had set everything up that made the brunette feel like trembling. Empty of her usual cheeky demeanor, filled with something else entirely that made her doubt and simply want to drag the massage, the way Emma’s hands felt on her for as longer as possible. As torture it was. Delicious as it had become.

At the end it was Emma who finally stopped and asked, voice deeper than usual, a tress tickling Regina’s skin closer than ever as she was, if she could move lower. Regina’s nod, shoulders suddenly slightly tensed, was everything it took for the savior to simply drop a kiss at the nape of the brunette’s neck. And a second. And a third.

And a fourth, with her mouth slightly opened this time, tongue peeking and licking just enough for Regina to groan and turn grabbing the other woman by her shoulders and press herself against the other’s chest.

It wasn’t enough but, as Regina freed the rope of her magic and ghosted her hands up Emma’s torso, fingers sending sparks almost painful towards the other woman’s nipples, they had all the time of the world to learn what it was.

Or what it wasn’t, she finally resolved as she smiled later, satiated and with her lips still close to Emma’s sex, she much preferred to always want the other woman’s touch after all.


End file.
